The Spirit of Noel
by CharityJingle
Summary: Kate Heatherstone wakes up to a family that can't see her. Confused and alone, she meets Jack Frost. He takes her to the guardians. Sadly just as Pitch makes a reappearance. And when Kate shows potential to be his equal, things could take a turn for better or for worst. But when she learns that Pitch is her older brother, will she be compelled to join him? Jack Frost\OC
1. Why Cant You See Me?

**This is my 1st fanfic on this website so don't hate me if i totally mess up**

I slowly opened up my eyes, and looked at the clock on my nightstand. 6:30. I hated never being able to sleep in. For some reason I always woke up super early. I hoped out of bed and gabbed my gray hoodie. I slowly walked down the stairs not wanting to wake my family. I had two younger brothers, Zack and Conner, and my parents were probably still asleep too. I walked into the living room, turned on the T.V, and sat on the couch. I looked at my phone. 7:36. I stood up to get some cereal turning off the T.V as I did so. When I was done it was only 7:50 and I heard my brothers coming down the stairs. As they came into the kitchen I sat in a chair in the library and thought I could get a little rest. About an hour later my parents came down stairs. My brothers were so loud I hadn't been able to fall asleep yet. "Is Katie still asleep?" I heard my mom ask. Zack answered. "Probably. We didn't see her this morning." at this my eyes shot open. They had been in here at least 7 times. How could they not have seen me? "Well go wake her up. We're going to grandmas house soon." I heard my dad say. I stood up and walked into the living room just as my brothers came back downstairs. "She's not in upstairs mommy." I heard Conner say. "That's cos Im over here." I said walking toward them. "What?" my dad asked. "I said im over he-" but I was cut off. "What do you mean shes not upstairs?" He asked. Zack answered. "We mean, shes not upstairs." every one started to panic looking around for me. "Oh you gotta be kidding me." I mumbled. "Guys if your trying to make me laugh it's not going to work." I started to walk toward them. "Were could she have gone?" my mother asked. "Mom?" I waved my hand in front of her face. Nothing. My parents looked at each other. "We were pretty harsh on her last night." my dad stated. The memory flashed through my mind.

_Flashback _

_"Kate your grades are getting worse every report card!" my dad boomed. "Are you even trying?!" A tear slid down my face. "I-I am trying. Honest I am." he glared at me. "Well obliviously you're not trying hard enough. I am so disappointed in you Kate" I was full on bawling now, but at that moment something inside me cracked. "I'm trying my hardest! Don't you see that?" I screamed. "Maybe if you guys were home more maybe you'd see how much I struggle, that I don't like any of this stuff you make me do! Violin, ballet, let me have a say in what goes on in my life! I just wish you would at least act like you care about me! Even a little!" I ran up stairs crying as my mom tried to calmly call me back. "Kate." I had no idea that a ceratin winter spirit had heard the whole thing from the open kitchen window. _

My mom covered her mouth and choked down a sob. Conner pipped up with his squeaky voice. "Mommy. Did Kate run away?" my mom picked him up and held him close

"I don't know but we will find her." she whispered. They all got grabbed their winter coats and boots and headed toward the door. "Guys this really isn't funny! Please stop!" My dad was the first out the door and I followed him out. "Dad! Please! Please look at me!" I reached for his arm thinking I'd feel his padded coat but instead passed through him with a blueish light. I gasped. It felt so cold. I just froze and my eyes got wider as each of my family members passed through me on the way to the car. I was slouched holding my hands on my stomach, gasping and starring at the ground. I looked up at them as they drove off in the car. I backed up to the closed front door and slid down and hugged my knees to my chest and cried.


	2. I'm Going To The North Pole!

**Hey I was so liking how the first chapter turned out I just had to write another one**

Jack POV

It was winter in Michigan and I had just finished bringing a snow storm to a small neighborhood. Not a big one just enough for a snow day or two that's all. I was just going to this little "Camp sight" I had made behind this one house, when I heard a man yelling from the kitchen. I flew over to an open window and did a little snooping.

"Kate your grades are getting worse every report card!" the man boomed. "Are you even trying?!" A tear slid down a girls face. She looked about my age. "I-I am trying. Honest I am." he glared at his daughter. "Well obliviously you're not trying hard enough. I am so disappointed in you Kate" the girl was full on bawling now, but suddenly she snapped. "I'm trying my hardest! Don't you see that?" she screamed. "Maybe if you guys were home more maybe you'd see how much I struggle, that I don't like any of this stuff you make me do! Violin, ballet, let me have a say in what goes on in my life! I just wish you would at least act like you care about me! Even a little!" she ran up stairs crying as her mom tried to call her back. "Kate." I felt so bad for her. I flew up to a window, which just happened to be her room. She was in her bed crying. She glanced outside im guessing to look at the still falling snow. She turned back but did a double take. I flew up onto her roof just as she opened her window and peeked out. _Had she seen me?_ No she was to old to still belive. But still it was odd. She closed the window, crawled up under her blanket, and cried herself to sleep. Soon I saw Sandys dream sand dancing above her head and saw that her dream was of her family at a concert. And she was on stage singing. _Violin and ballet huh? Wow they were way off._ I flew to my little hide out behind her house and fell asleep.

"Dad! Please! Please look at me!" I woke to the girls voice. I slowly got up and flew to the front yard as a car drove away. I looked over to see the girl from last night slumped against the front door crying. I flew to her and she must have heard me coming because she looked up at me and gasped. "Y-You're that boy I saw... outside my window last night." my eyes widened. "You can see me?" I questioned. "Yes. Wait you can see me?" she replied. At this I was confused. "Well yeah. Why?" she slumped down again. "Why... Didn't they see me?" I sat next to her. "What happened?" I asked. A tear slid down her face and I reached over and wiped it away. Suddenly she hugged me around the waist and began to cry into my chest. I felt a blush creeping up my neck, but slowly wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I w-woke up and- and nobody could s-see me." she said between sobs. "And when I- tried to stop them they just- passed through me." my eyes widened. She looked up at me with big icy blue eyes. "What happened to me?" I pulled her to me again and stroked her straight brown hair. "I'm not sure. But I think I know some people who will." she looked at me again. "Really?" I nodded. "Really. Do you trust me?" she thought about it then nodded. "But I should probably get changed first." she said referring to her tank top and pajama pants. "Yeah probably. Do you know a way to get into your house?" she nodded. "Oh yeah I didn't catch your name." I called after her on the way to the garage door. She looked back at me. "Kate. Yours?" I grinned. "Jack." she looked confused, so I grinned and sighed. "Think about it." she did and her eyes popped as she looked to my white hair and bare feet. "Holy crap you're Jack Frost!" she exclaimed. I looked down and chuckled. She punched in the garage code with a big smile on her face.

After we had gotten into her house I waited down stairs while she changed. When she came down she was wearing a short sleeved hooded blue shirt and bright blue wide Capri pants. She was wearing no shoes and black leather fingerless gloves. Her brown hair fell and framed her sad face. She looked to me and did her best to smile. I walked over to her and gave her a hug and she began to cry again. "I don't know why im crying- I hate them. They don't care about me." I held her close. "Yeah I kind of heard your fight last night." she looked at me. "Is that why you were outside my window?" I nodded. "We should probably be going now." she seemed to be thinking for a moment. "That reminds me. Were exactly are we going and how?" I grinned. "North pole aaaand there should be a magic sleigh here any moment now." her mouth dropped and I couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Suprises

**Hey thank you soooooooo much for the comments and favorites. I am actuality writing some books so constructive criticism is encouraged and apricated. Love you all.**

**C.J. **

It was winter in Michigan and Jack had asked the guardians to pick him up so it would take less time. Baby Tooth had flown to meet him to get a date to pick him up and he had said Saturday. And that he had a surprise. _That can not be good_, thought North. They were all filling into the sleigh, Tooth squealing to her mini forms.

"Oh I wonder what the surprise is." Bunny rolled his eyes. "I don't care as long as It's quick." North laughed at Bunny, who was already looking a little green. They were in the air in mere seconds and Bunny was clutching the sides.

North threw a snow globe in front of them and a portal appeared. They flew through it and appeared in the back yard of a house. Jack came out of the house and was practically tackled by Tooth.

"What is it? What is it? What is it? What's the surprise?" Jack grinned and gestured to the door and a girl walked out. The guardians must have looked confused because Jack chuckled. "This is Kate. She's a new spirit. And be nice to her. Shes had a kinda rough morning." Jack looked very serious when he said the last sentience. Tooth looked to the girl and saw that she was looking at the ground with pain clearly in her eyes so she smiled and hugged her.

"Well Kate it's nice to meet you. I'm Tooth, this is North, Bunnymund, and Sandy." Kate looked to the guardians and smiled. "Wow." Jack chuckled as they spilled into the sleigh. He looked to Kate and saw her smiling and laughing as the guardians tried to cheer her up. Bunny nudged him and grinned. "Huh? What?" This simply made Bunny chuckle. Jack frowned and looked back in front of him to see Kate laugh as the sleigh pulled up and couldn't help but smile.


	4. The Spirit Noel

**Hey every one. Thanks soo much for all of your wonderful ideas. They have been very helpful. Make sure to tell me how im doing so far. Whelp, it took a while, but here's the long awaited... Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**C.J.**

**Pitch POV**

I laughed as I watched the guardians ride off with that girl. I turned away from the sphere as it dissolved into black sand. Ever since they had beaten me i had been hid away in this cave. I grinned as I called a nightmare horse. "I think it's time I had a little family reunion."

**Kate POV**

Jack had started to show me what everyone did and what they were guardian of. Tooth collected teeth (which is why im guessing her name is Tooth) and the memories that are inside them. Bunnymund hid the eggs for easter and protected hope. Sandy gave children sweet dreams as well as guarded them. North made and delivered toys (with help from the yetis) and protected wonder. And Jack spread winter and protected fun. We were all in the room with the globe (idk what the room is called. :P Sry) and they were all talking as I was playing with the elves and baby teeth as they tried to cheer me up. North called over to me. "How old are you lass?" I was slightly confused but answered. "14." they all began to talk again and I turned back to the elves humming birds.

**Jack POV**

"So Jack, mind telling us a bit about your new friend?" North questioned. "Her name is Kate and last night she had a fight with her parents and ran up to her room crying. When she looked out her window I think she may have seen me, but she was to old to still believe." North looked over to Kate."How old are you lass?" he asked her. "14." she replied. He looked back to me. "She must have been close enough to turning that she could have seen you." I continued on with my story. "Well any way in the morning apparently her family thought she had run away and when she tried to stop them they went right through her." Tooth looked to Kate and gasped. "That poor girl." I looked over to Kate. "Manny gives us all new looks and stuff when we become spirits right?" North looked slightly confused. "Yes that is true. Why?" I was still looking at Kate. "Well, it's just that Kate looks like she did last night." every one looked up at the moon (including Kate) when they heard a voice inside their heads. "Yes Manny of course." North stated. He wanted to talk to Kate alone so every one (elves and baby teeth included) left the room.

**Kate POV **

_"Katie Heatherstone."_ Whispered a voice in my head. _"I know your story. I know your fate. I give each spirit a new being. However you have not yet received yours. Do you trust me?"_ I nodded. _"Then close your eyes and clear your mind."_ I did as the voice said and felt my self lifted off the ground. "_You are the spirit of Christmas. Past, present, and future. The spirit of Christmas joy and happiness."_ I opened my eyes as I landed back on the ground. _"You are the spirit Noel."_


	5. In Which Some of The Answeres Are Given

**HERE IT IS AND SORR Y IM WRITING IN ALL CAPS BUT I HAD SUGAR AND NEED TO GET MY HYPERNESS OUT... Wow that actuality worked. 0_0 well any way here is chapter 5**

**P.S her name means Christmas**

**Jack POV **

It was not a super long time before Manny spoke to us all again. _"I would like you all to meet Noel, the spirit of Christmas." _I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute as she walked out. She now had extremely long (Christmas like) scarlet hair that was elegantly braided with (Christmas like ) golden bangs that framed her face and (Christmas like) emerald eyes. She wore a tight long sleeved green shirt and red fingerless gloves. Her nails were painted gold. She wore green shortie shorts (that's what my bff calls them) with a golden belt. She had on long red socks that went to mid thy and knee high buckle up green boots with golden buckles, as well as a red short sleeved hooded shirt with the hood up. She reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey guys." she said looking down with a smile. Tooth flew over and hugged her. "You look beautiful Noel." I blinked returning to my senses and walked over to her.

"I can hardly belive that your still Yourself Kate." I said with a grin. She looked up at me and smiled. "Thank you Jack. For everything." I could feel my cheeks turn pink but forced it down. "No problem, Noel."

"Well I hate to break up the touchy feely moment but you guys might want to take a look at this." Bunny stated. Everyone turned and gasped. There stood none other than Pitch. The king of Nightmares himself.

"Don't stop on my account." he stated. "What are you doing here Pitch?" North asked, furrowing his brows in anger. Pitch smirked.

"Why Im here to see your new friend of course. Noel was it? It's an honor."

**Noel POV**

I could already tell something was wrong with this man. "The feeling isn't mutual." I said getting ready to use my abilities that Manny had given me. _Im trusting you Manny_ I thought to my self.

"Big words for such a little girl." he stated, looking at me. "Very well. I shall take you by force."

**Jack POV**

I was ready to defend Noel when Pitches nightmares attacked but in that same moment she sprung up and her red hooded shirt peeled itself off her body and I gasped. Her green shirt was backless and from that open spot grew two large bat-like scarlet dragon wings she landed grace fully on her feet and in her hands was a long golden bo staff (Sp?) with pointed tips that popped out at her will. Pitch looked dumbfounded and Im pretty sure the rest of the guardians and I did as well. She began hacking at the nightmares with surprising strength and accuracy.

"Are you guys gonna help or do I have to do this all by myself?!" she yelled. The rest of us snapped out of our trance and began to attack.

**Pitch POV**

My plan was working to perfection. I mentally told my nightmares to open a way for the girl while making it look like I was still being guarded. She took the opening and tried to attack me but I spun around and grabbed her weapon. I yanked it out of her hand and threw it to the side as she fell to the ground her wings turning back into a jacket.

"My my my Kate, what a big girl you've become." her eyes widened. "H-How do you_"

I chuckled. "Oh I know a lot about you. Your father's name is Danial, your mothers Niomi, and you have two younger brothers named Zach and Conner." she backed away into the wall as I walked closer. "How do you know all that."

"Easy. I was 'reborn' after my defeat by the guardians, and my 'parents' had the same names, as did my younger siblings who were born after I left. Zach and Conner. And I do belive they had an older sister whom I do belive has gone missing." her eyes got wide. I picked her up by her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"7 years ago I put a curse on you. You would slowly become a spirit and lose everything you held dear." she was gripping my wrist and had her right eye closed in a struggle to stay conscious.

"Why what- what did I ever- do to- you." she said between gasps. I chuckled. "Not you necessarily. A past life. Whose memories still live in you. Memories of events that led to my defeat. I want revenge... On the spirit of Christmas." I dropped her to the ground and she lay there gasping for breath and clutching her throat sprawled along the cold tiled floor. "And I intend to get it."

**Kate POV **

After he dropped me my lungs burned and just when I thought the pain couldn't get any worse I looked up to see black sand dart at me and wrap it self around me and lift me up. It felt as if my body had been set on fire and placed on the sun.

"Your fear is that your family wont like your voice, and that is why you let them make you do all of those things. To keep it closed in. I can make it so that wont be a problem any more." It felt as if my head had been ripped off. My throat burned like heck and I tried to call for help but my voice would not work. The pain stoped and I was dropped to the floor yet again. I tried to call for Jack but again my voice failed me. I touched my throat and tried to say something. _**Anything**__._ But nothing would come out. I looked up to Pitch with panicked eyes. He chuckled and held up a small, very detailed, steal sphere.

"You no longer need to worry about no one liking your voice, because you no longer have one."

**Jack POV**

I saw Noel attack Pitch. And I saw him disarm her and begin to choke her.

"Noel!" I yelled. Pitch was telling her something. He threw her to the floor and a giant black hand lifted her up yet again. When another hand shot into her neck I felt a pain in my chest. I thought she was going to die. The hand pulled back to Pitch and it handed him a small glowing blue sphere which he put in a metal sphere case. She looked up at him and he hit her with a large black sithe (the thing the grim reaper uses) and she fell to the floor, eyes closed. Pitch laughed and with a swirl of black sand he and his nightmares were gone. I ran over to Noel and held her close.

"She's alive." I said to the others who had gathered around. "We should let her rest." North suggested. "There is a spare bedroom near here. Bring her Jack." I picked her up bridal style and her head fell on my chest. _If I had been more prepared, more focused this wouldn't have happened. Im sorry._


	6. Best Day Ever

**Hey everyone! Hey so im thinking after this fanfic is finished im gonna write a Lord of The Rings Legolas love story. ( that's right im a Legolas fangirl) so let me know what ya think in ur reviews. KK thanx everyone. **

**C.J**

**Jack POV**

Everyone had left to go about their jobs and I was left alone with Noel. I reached over and brushed a strand of her golden bangs back. Suddenly her eyes began to flutter open and my heart skipped a beat... Okay a lot of beats. She tried to say something then bolted up holding her hand to her neck.

"Noel? Noel? Whats wrong?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't respond. "Noel?" suddenly she held me around the waist and began to cry.

"Noel what did he do?" she sat up and looked around. Her eyes stopped on a thin piece of paper and a pen. She quickly wrote something down in sloppy hand witing then handed it to me. It took a minute but I was finally able to make out the words _He took my voice._ I looked to her and saw that she had begun to cry again. I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my neck. I hated to admit it but I kinda liked the feeling.

We just sat like that for what felt like hours until she was just laying on my shoulder with a sad look in her eyes. The next few seconds happened in a blur. I still don't know understand why I did this, but I leaned down and touched my lips to hers. Suddenly aware of what I was doing I pulled away and blushed.

"Uh s-sorry." I stuttered while slowly standing up and heading towards the door. I had just started mentally screaming at my self when I felt a had on my wrist. I was spun around and felt my eyes almost pop out of my head. Noel had one hand holding mine and the other cupping my face, and her lips pressed against mine. I was shocked but slowly closed my eyes and took her head in my hands.

**Noel POV **

When he kissed me I was shocked, but when he pulled away I was breathless. He got up and began to leave stuttering a quick apology. I got up and pulled him back around and kissed him as the first had made me want more. Why I was doing this I don't know. I mean I had just met him. But he had been so kind and sweet. He had been there for me. I never wanted him to leave. My heartbeat quickened as he took my face in his hands and i tangled my fingers in his silky hair. I opened my mouth and his tongue swept in to dance with mine. I could feel him smiling into the kiss. We both pulled away gasping for breath and he leaned his forehead on mine. I turned my green orbs to his icy blue ones and saw the happiness in them. I smiled and hugged him burying my face in his neck and pressing my lips to his cold skin. He leaned against the wall and held me close.

"Im sorry Noel, about your voice. If I had been more careful you'd still have it. It's my..." I cut him off by pressing my lips to his again. Pulling away I gave him a smile that said _It's okay. It's not your fault._

**Jack POV**

The look in her eyes was so sweet and I instantly knew I would protect her from Pitch as much as I was possibly able.

"So,,,,, should we tell the others?" she thought about it for a minute then suddenly shook her head smiling. _Shes so beautiful_. "Alright. This will be our little secret." best day ever.

**I had so much fun writing this chapter. As well as a Legolas fangirl I and also a Jack Frost fangirl so you can imagine why. Will be sure to tell me what you think**

**C.J.**


	7. Sandys (Not So Noticealbe) Voice

**I had so much fun writing the last chapter that I just had to write the next one... This sounds oddly familiar... Oh well heres chapter 7**

**C.J**

**Jack POV **

I was taking Noel to go see Jamie. Nobody believed in her yet so I was gonna use Jamie as... A short cut if you will. I knocked on the window, little bits of frost sticking to the glass. He looked up from his book and grinned running over and opening the window.

"Jack!" he squealed as he hugged me around the neck. I chuckled and ruffled his hair. I stepped inside, Noel coming in after me.

"Hey bud can you do me a favor?" he nodded his head eagerly. "Sure anything Jack."

I put my arm around Noel. "I have a friend. Shes a new spirit so nobody really believes in her yet. Her name is Noel and shes the spirit of Christmas." Jamie's smile got bigger and I could tell that he could see Noel now.

"Wow your pretty." he stated happily. She smiled and I stopped breathing for a moment.

"Jamie do you think you could get the word out about her?" Jamie looked to me and nodded his head. "Great thanks bud." he waved me over signaling that he wanted to whisper to me. I bent down and he raised his head to my ear.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I felt myself go beet read.

**Later back at the North Pole**

**Noel POV **

I crouched on a branch high up in a tree. He wouldn't find me up here. I shook away some snowflakes out of my bangs. _I will get you for that Jack. I wont take a snowball to the face without a fight. _My emerald eyes scanned the trees and snow covered ground for any sign of the white haired lad. I spread my crimson dragon wings and lifted myself to one of the top branches. As they turned back into my jacket I searched the area again. Just as I let my guard down I felt cold arms snake around my waist and let out a little yelp. I heard a chuckle by my ear and blushed. I grinned then twisted so that Jack and I fell out of the tree. He pushed himself up into a siting position and looked at me with mock hurt on his face. I stood up and grinned giving him a look that clearly said _I win._ I reached out my hand and helped him up. Curse my stupidity. He pushed me down into the snow and pinned my wrists.

"I hate to disagree but I think I won." I grinned and rolled my eyes but felt a blush begin to creep up my neck. He leaned his head down and our foreheads touched. I felt him relax and rolled over so that I was on top of him.

"Hey no fair I wasn't ready!" he winned. I giggled. He was so adorable. I leaned down and kissed him and I felt him go red but he began to kiss me back. I grinned and he did to. I pulled back and stood up offering him my hand.

"So it's a tie then?" he joked. I laughed and kissed his cheek. We began to walk back up to the workshop where the guardians were having a meeting. I was playing with one of the baby yetis ( yes they are there their just not in the movie) while they all talked. "_Pitch is your brother." _Said a voice in my head. It wasn't Mannys. I began to look around._ "Don't worry its just me Sandy." I was confuse. "Sandy? You can talk?" _I questioned._ "Well sort of. I can only communicate telepathically with people who have no voice. And since Pitch stole yours..." "You can talk to me." _I finished._ "Yup. Why didn't you tell us." _I looked down. _"I was worried you guys wouldn't trust me anymore. Please don't tell the others." _I looked over to him and he nodded. I smiled. _"I supposed you want me to tell you how that worked?" _I asked._ "No I already know." _I was surprised but then I thought, if he can like read my mind it only makes cense that he'd know. I went back to playing with the baby yetis. Jack came over to me a few minutes later and I gave him a look that said _Rematch?_


	8. Baby Sis?

**Hey guys. Another another fanfic coming up. I just finished reading the 4****th**** Artemis Fowl book last night so PM me if ya want an Artemis\OC fanfic. Might just be one shots that i make into full stories later. Lemme know what ya think. FYI i am open to requests so if i know what ur talking about ill try to write one. Any who, Heeeeeeeerer it is.**

**C.J**

**Jack POV**

Once again Pitch was trying to destroy the belief in the world so we were all going to help Bunnymund deliver easter. I walked into Noels room to wake her up. Her crimson hair was undone and sprawled about her. She looked troubled. I sat on the edge of the bed and brushed away a strand of her golden bangs. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and looked at me. She sat up and kissed me and I cupped her head running my fingers through her loose hair.

**Noel POV **

I was singing. It was because of this I knew I was dreaming. Suddenly black sand spiraled up in front of me until The Nightmare King himself stood before me.

"What do you want Pitch?" I questioned, my voice a bit foggy at the edges. He chuckled.

"I am here to warn you. If you don't join me everyone will find out who you really are. They will be furious. They will hate you. Even Jack." an image of Jack appeared and it looked at me with pure shock and anger. I looked away, a single tear slipping down my cheek. "Join me, and you can avoid all that." I grit my teeth and summoned my bo staff. I ran at him and would have hit him in the head had he not disintegrated on impact. My dream began to wither and vanish into black sand and the last thing I heard was Pitches murderous laugh.

I opened my eyes and saw Jack in front of me. I was so happy when I saw only love and happiness in his eyes. I jumped up and kissed him. Just as he cupped my head though, Pitches voice echoed through my mind. _Even Jack_. I pulled back and looked down with a sad look in my eyes. Jack lifted my chin and made me look him in the eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I shook my head and smiled a toothy smile. I quickly ushered him out so I could change and do my hair. As soon as the door was closed I slumped against it and pulled my knees to my chest. _"That wont happen Noel"_ I smiled. _"Thanks Sandy."_ I got up and out stretched my hands and closed my eyes. My cloths changes and my hair braided itself. I put on my best fake smile and walked outside.

I walked down the path with my hands in my pocket. This place was to warm for my liking. I was a spirit of the winter season meaning I did better in cold. However I was not a winter spirit which left me weak to things like fire. I jumped slightly when two cold arms snaked around my waist. I leaned back onto Jacks chest, gladly embracing the cold. I buried my face in his neck and he held me close.

"Jack! Noel! You might want to see this!" North yelled. We ran over to the guardians and Tooth was fluttering around nervously on her hummingbird wings. I looked up and saw an entire army of Pitches Nightmares. Soon enough the bane of my existence himself showed up, seemingly creating himself out of his nightmare sand as he walked.

"What are you doing here Pitch?" Bunnymund questioned with a stern look on his fuzzy face. Pitch looked at me and gave me a look that said _I warned you._ No!no no no no no no! This cant be happening. I was mentally panicking.

"I'm here for a much needed family reunion." Everyone looked confused. (except Sandy for obvious reasons)

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. Pitch looked to me again and I felt my heart lodge in my throat.

"Haven't you told them?" he said with a cold grin. Jack looked back to me.

"Noel, whats he talking about?" I tilted my head down and clenched my teeth, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Aw don't look so down baby sis. Big brother's here to cheer you up." Pitch grinned, holding his arms out. _No no no no no you've ruined everything! _I summoned my bo-staff and charged at him. I wanted nothing more than to hold him up by that black hair of his and smack him so hard his great great grandchildren would feel it. (well, you know, if he had any) He disappeared into his nightmare sand and I stood there, with his cold laughter in my head and every ones eyes on my back. I tried to look back but I couldn't. I knew what I would see. Instead I spread my crimson wings and lifted myself into the air.

"Noel!" I heard Jack call but I just kept flying. Tears flowed down my cheeks and stung my face in the cold wind. I kept flying and only stopped when my wings could no longer carry me. I landed safely but collapsed to my knees and held my head in my hands. I heard someone coming up behind me and turned to see black sand twisting and writhing around me.

"Aw baby sis, you should not sit in the snow. You might catch a cold." Cold dark hands lunged toward me, and my world went black


	9. EVEN MORE FANFICS

**Only a few chapters left im thinking then Im gonna finish it up and start on another fanfic. Poll time! OK PM me what ya want (P.S. Sry if ya don't know what im talking about): Rise of The Guardians, Artemis Fowl (I haven't finished it so no spoilers), Dreamdark (both the 1****st**** which is Blackbringer, and the 2****nd**** which is Silksinger. By Lani Taylor), Harry Potter, Or Kingdom Hearts. Love you all. Byyyyyyyyyye **


	10. This Can't Be Happening

***crying* oh hey guys *stops crying* there are only gonna be like 3 or 4 chapters left. That's y i was crying. Oh well more fanfics coming this way. Well more info on the poll. 1****st**** one to 10 wins. Each person only counts as one vote. Both PMs and reviews. Im keeping tabs on the poll so yeah. As of right now the poll is going SUPER slow, so when im done w/ this fanfic I might just write one to pass time. Well anyways, Here's the next chapter.**

**C.J**

**Noel POV**

...

**Jack POV**

I was so mad. How could she not tell me. I just sat on one of the rocks in Bunnymund s home trying to process what had just happened along with everyone else.

"There must have been a reason she didn't tell us." pipped up Tooth. "I mean its not like she could have been working for him. She hated him. She was probably just worried." Nobody looked to sure. I honestly didn't know what to belive anymore. Finally everyone just decided to get on with easter. One problem at a time I guess. Bunny went to pick up an egg but pulled back instantly when it disintegrated into nightmare sand. I was instantly on my guard with everyone else when Pitch appeared in front of us, grinning like a child who just won a very great toy.

"What is it Pitch. Not enough suffering has been caused today for your taste?" Questioned North. Pitch only chuckled. I wanted to hit him so hard.

"Not quite enough, no. Just wanted to drop in and say I ran into your little friend a while ago." _Noel?_ I was very confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, worry growing in my heart. He looked to me and tossed me a small, dull silver sphere. Only after I caught it I realized that it was Noels once bright blue glowing voice. And it was flickering.

"She looked a bit under the weather, So I gave her a... 'warm'.. Reception." I felt my heart stop. Noel was weak against heat. He was killing her!

Seeing my reaction he only laughed and vanished into his nightmare sand. I didn't even bother to explain to the others what he ment, I just jumped up into the air and looked around.

_There!_ I could see smoke rising up from a distant mountain. One that I now knew held Pitches secret hideaway for the past year. I blasted my self towards the smoke not even checking to see if the others were following. I stopped when I saw smoke rising from a cave down below. The only thoughts running through my head were _Please be okay! Please be okay! Please please please be okay! _

I rushed down a secret hall inside the cave and sped into the chamber were the baby teeth were held a while back, and inside one of the cages, dangling over a thousand dancing flames, was Noel. I sped over to her cage and looked inside. She was sprawled along the cage floor, unconscious. She was deathly pale and sweat covered her brow. I touched a bar on her cage and ice began to climb up the Iron. Finally when three of the bars had been frozen over I smashed them with my staff.

I reached over and picked Noel up, her head rolling onto my shoulder. I flew her out of there as fast as I could until we reached the cold forest outside the cave. I held her close while taking out her voice. It still flickered, giving me hope. I heard the others land behind me as well as Tooths gasp. I didn't care if they saw me cry, not any more. I love her! She cant die! She cant!

Her voice continued to flicker on and off until it stopped. I felt my heart lodge in my throat and held her even closer as an imposable amount of tears flowed down my face. I kept waiting for it to flick back on. But it never did.

**stop crying there will be more.**


	11. Suprise Attack

**Hey everybody. Im gonna try to finish this up in like 2 more chapters. Then till the poll's done I will work on one fust for fun until we have a winner**

**Whelp anyway here it is**

**C.J.**

Jack cried as he held Noel to his chest. The others stood trying to think of some way to help him as the pieces came together in their mind. Jack loved Noel. Clearly. Suddenly Bunnymund gasped.

"Jack look at the voice!" Everybody's heads turned to see the voice flick back to life and Noels chest begin to rise and fall at a steady pace.

**Jack POV **

My heart flooded with relief as her voice lifted itself from my hand and over to Noels hovered there for a minute then evaporated. I looked to her, my heart beating rapidly in my chest. Her eyes fluttered open and her unfocused eyes rested on me.

"Jack?" her voice was raspy and cracked but to me it was angelic. "Jack im so sorry I didn't tell you, I..." I cut her off by crashing my lips to hers. I pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"How can you possibly, think that matters anymore. I love you, and your alive. That's all I care about." she smiled and pulled me down for another kiss.

**Noel POV**

I was so worried that he would hate me. But now I am the happiest girl in the world. When we arrived back at Norths workshop we were already planning to attack on Pitch. As of right now he thinks im dead and we can use that to our advantage.

Pitch is going down.

**Secret attack time**

**Still Noel POV**

I crouched behind a bush as Bunny threw an egg bomb into Pitches lair. I ducked lower as nightmare sand pooled out of the cave.

"Well well well." grinned Pitch as he walked out of his cave. "It appears I have struck a pretty hard blow." Jack could go into acting. He looked so was really acting like I was still dead.

"Pitch you will pay for what you have done." Roared North. They all attacked. I began to creep around to the back of Pitch. I unslung the bow that Norths yeti's had made me and took aim. The arrow hit Pitch square in the shoulder. He let out a yelp of pain and turned. Just as I spread my wings and jumped at him. I hit his temple with my bo-staff and he tumbled to the ground. He looked up at me holding his head. Once his vision came back into focus he gasped making me chuckle.

"Surprised to see me brother?" he looked stunned. His body went ridged as Jack froze him from behind.

"Hey North looks like you got your self a new statue." Joked Bunny as the nightmares began to disappear. I smiled and ran up to Jack. He held me in a warm embrace and I pressed my lips to his. When I pulled back he seemed kind of sad.

"Jack? Whats wrong?" he looked a me.

"Your younger brother, Conner," he hesitated. "He believes in you now. I went to talk to him, and told him who you were. And... And now your whole family believes. Ya know after I proved I was real." I was shocked.

"You- you did that... For me?" he nodded. A smile spread across my face and I pulled Jack down for a kiss.

**Awwww she gets to see her family again... The next chapter is gonna be the last so. Yeah.**


	12. Reunion(Farewell for now my readers)

**Hey guys last chapter. Hope you liked it this was soooooooo fun. Until the poll kicks up im gonna do a Kingdom Hearts fanfic called The Replacements. FYI Kingdom Hearts is an epic video game that I encourage you all to play.**

**Noel POV**

_**Flashback**_

_"Kate!" my mom gasped as she hugged me tightly. My brothers had hugged me too but now they were busy sairing at Jack and the others. I chuckled and ran up to my father and wrapping my arms around him. _

_**End of flashback**_

It had been a heart felt reunion, and now I sat on the couch with Jack while my mother made some lunch. I looked over to Jack and saw that he was frowning.

"Jack? Whats wrong?" he didn't look at me.

"It's just. Now that your family can see you again, your gonna want to stay here now. Wont you." I pretended to think about it.

"No." he looked at me surprised and I laughed. "Your my family now Jack. Im one of you guys." he smiled and pulled me in for a kiss.

_**3 years later**_

"Hark! how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say,  
"Throw cares away."  
Christmas is here  
Bringing good cheer  
To young and old  
Meek and the bold

Ding, dong, ding, dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling  
One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From ev'rywhere  
Filling the air

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale,  
Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer  
Christmas is here  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas  
Merry, merry, merry, merry Christmas"

Noel sang to her 2 month old baby daughter Carol. Carol Frost. Yes that's right. Noel and Jack Had Gotten married and had two children. 2 year old Bells Frost, Big sister to Carol. In one year Noel would become the guardian of voice and they would live happily together with their children.

The End


End file.
